


The Vending Machine of Fluff

by nerdsaretotallyawesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsaretotallyawesome/pseuds/nerdsaretotallyawesome
Summary: This is just a small one-shot of one arm, one vending machine, and one date.





	The Vending Machine of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @hannehier for being my beta!

It was supposed to be a regular day for Castiel. No surprises, no excitement, just the drag of waking up, going to his classes, and doing homework before he passes out.   
He’s walking down the hall towards his dorm room, playing with his keys and humming some random tune, rounding each corner with ease. But when he steps into the hall where his room is located, he stumbles upon quite a sight.

Some guy he’s seen around the campus throughout the year is crouching in front of the vending machine where there is an assortment of crap that passes as food for the poor and hungry students.

He nears the guy, who is swearing under his breath for some reason, until Castiel understands what’s going on. Inside the vending machine he can see the guy’s arm, which seems to have gotten stuck. The guy heard Castiel approach and he turns to him, cheeks a bit red with embarrassment.

"Uh, hey.”

“Hello.” Cas replies with caution.

“You seem to be stuck, aren’t you?” He asks, trying to sound normal and not at all affected by the hilarious situation, or the guy’s amazing green eyes.

“Yeah. Wanted to get a candy bar and the damn thing got stuck so I wanted to grab it and uh… the rest is history.” He explains.

“Can you help me out, maybe?” He adds, eyeing Castiel’s face.

Castiel decides that if he were in this situation, he would want to get help. Even if it was from a virtual stranger.

“Yes, of course.”

“Thanks man. My name is Dean by the way.” He holds out his free hand for Cas to shake.

“I’m Castiel.”

“I would say nice to meet you, but I’d rather have met you in a less ridiculous situation.” He laughs a bit awkwardly, and Castiel decides that he likes Dean. Even though Dean is the kind of person who gets their arm stuck in a vending machine.

“Hm… I’m going to just pull and see if we can free your arm like that.” Castiel says, walking around Dean so he’s standing behind him.

“Okay, let’s try that.” Castiel crouches behind Dean, and catches a whiff of leather and what probably is Dean’s cologne. _Keep your shit together Novak. Get the poor guy out of the machine._

“Is it okay if I put my arms around you?” He asks, and wants to laugh at the way that sounded.

“Anything to get me out of this thing.”

So Castiel wraps his arms around Dean, under his armpits. He makes sure he’s secure and steady, and counts down from 3.

“3, 2, this is probably gonna hurt, 1.” And then he’s pulling with all his might, while Dean utters a noise of pain, and he just keeps on pulling while Dean’s hair is tickling his cheek. _Focus, dammit._ Right when he thinks it’s a hopeless case, Dean’s arm almost snaps out of the vending machine, the momentum causing them to fall over, with Dean practically sitting in between Cas’ opened legs.

“Ah!” Dean yells, clutching his arm. It takes him a moment to steady his breathing and for him to crawl out of Cas’ lap, but then they’re both standing back up.

“Thanks a lot man, I don’t know how long I would’ve been stuck in that thing if you wouldn’t have come.” He’s still holding onto his arm, which alarms Castiel a bit. He shrugs casually though.

“No problem. I couldn’t leave you to the cruel, cruel world of deserted dormitory halls.” Dean laughs at that, a somewhat loud, hearty laugh that warms Castiel on the inside.

“Are you alright though? You seem like you’re in pain.” Castiel says, eyeing Dean’s arm.

“I can look at it, if you want. I’ve got a first aid kit in my room.” He suggests. He doesn’t expect Dean to take the offer, but is pleasantly surprised when he does.

“Uh, yeah, okay. It does hurt like a bitch right now.”

When Castiel has led Dean to his dorm room, he’s glad he cleaned up for once. Usually he doesn’t care too much about the state of his room, as no one ever really comes there besides him. College sure is a lot lonelier than he expected. Dean is sat on his bed while Castiel rummages his dresser for the first-aid kit he knows is in there somewhere.   
“Ha. Found it.” Cas exclaims while taking the box out of his dresser. Meanwhile, Dean has gotten rid of his leather jacket and is wearing a Henley underneath. Castiel sits beside him and asks him to roll up his sleeve.

“Ouch.” Is the only thing he says, seeing the scratch across his arm where the vending machine got him.

“It doesn’t hurt too bad. I guess that’s what you get for being a hungry bastard.” Dean says, laughing. Castiel is laughing too, but he’s sure Dean is downplaying the pain to be tough. He takes out some disinfectant and a sterile cloth.

“This is going to sting.” He says, right before pressing the cloth to the wound. Dean hisses, but he’s taking it well. Castiel suspects he would, but for all he knows, Dean might have a really low pain tolerance.

After he’s done that, he goes to look for band aids.

“So, what do you do besides helping strangers?” Dean asks him. Castiel shrugs a bit noncommittally.

“Eh. I usually study or read in my room.” He can’t see Dean’s face, but he’s almost certain he’s got either a frown or a ‘what the hell’ kind of look.

“You serious? You never go out?” Dean asks, clearly astounded.

“Not if I can help it. I don’t like loud music and sweaty bodies and people having almost-sex on the dance floor.” Dean chuckles at that, and Castiel turns around, hands on his hips.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just, you’re kinda right about that. It made me laugh, is all.” Dean smiles at him, and it makes Cas’ heart jump. _Fuuuuuuck._ He turns back around and finds his damn band aids.

“Uh…” Is all he says, holding the little box.

“What?” Dean asks, looking at Castiel.

“So, these are the only ones I have, my brother Gabriel gave these to me as a Christmas present once… I understand if you’d rather not wear these.” Castiel’s cheeks go red, and he gives the box to Dean.

“U… Unicorns on rainbows? Wow.” Then he starts laughing, and Castiel is afraid for one millisecond.

“These are awesome! Of course I’ll wear these.” He lets out his breath and sits back down.

“Your brother has a great taste in band aids I must say.” Dean says while Castiel sticks the first one on.

“Yeah,” _c’mon, you can do it. you’ve done it many times already_ ¸ ”he thought it would be fitting, since I’m pan and all.”

Dean’s eyes go big, and Castiel kind of regrets saying it. Maybe Dean’s a major douche, and now he’s released the kraken.

“You’re pan?” He asks, as if it wasn’t hard enough to say it once.

“Yeah.” Castiel says. He still can’t gauge Dean’s reaction very well.

“Cool, dude. I’m bi. So I guess we’re in a similar boat.” Dean says, and he almost looks shy in admitting it. Castiel almost falls of the bed. WHAT.

“Really?” He says incredulously. Dean nods, and damn if he doesn’t look like a puppy right now.

“Yeah, I’ve always known that I like boys as well as girls, just took me a while to name it.” Castiel is done sticking the band aids to Dean’s arm, and the scratch is replaced by a colourful array of unicorns.

“Thanks man. For everything.” Dean says, smiling.

“No problem.” Castiel replies, while thinking: _yes problem I’m ridiculously attracted to you fuck._

“I feel like I owe you now. You gotta let me do something for you.” Dean says, and it sounds kind of suggestive but Castiel is NOT thinking about that. Nope.

“Uh… It really wasn’t a problem, you don’t need to do anything in return.”

Dean is staring at his face while Cas is doing his best not to get distracted by Dean’s. How can someone’s face be this perfect? Also, how did he get himself in this situation anyway? This was supposed to be a normal day!

“Okay, but I need to ask you for one more thing though.” Castiel looks at Dean now, and he can see Dean biting his lip. _Could you stop that?_

“Sure, what do you want?” Castiel says, and he can’t help a smile spreading across his face.

“May I take you out on a date, Cas?” And this time, Castiel really falls off his bed. He slides right off because his legs gave in and now he’s looking up at Dean’s face from the floor.

“Uh.” He says intelligently.

“It happens, dude. It happens. So, can I take that as a yes?”

“Hell yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it at all, please leave me a kudo or a comment, they make my day!


End file.
